


The Revenge Plot

by Probably_yang



Category: Hackbent - Fandom
Genre: Fantrolls, I suck at this, M/M, christmas shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_yang/pseuds/Probably_yang
Summary: Alleph gets teased a lot by his matesprit, and this holiday would be his time for revenge.





	The Revenge Plot

Alternian culture is known for how vastly different it is compared to human culture. However, the two species do share some similarities as far as holidays. They both celebrate on the day they're born (a birthday for humans, and wriggling days for trolls), and both have a day to celebrate friends, to show those they care about simply how much they actually care. Humans call it Christmas day, and 12th Perigee's Eve for trolls. This tale is about two trolls on such holiday, showing how much they care about each other. Their names are Alleph Lampri and Ollapa Sulise.  
  
It was a particularly cold 12th Perigee's Eve that sweep, as our seadweller friend would have complained. He definitely wished he wasn't out in the weather, but he had places to go and unfortunately he couldn't let the weather stop him, his stubbornness wouldn't allow it. He trudged on, holding on tightly to the handle of the cart of gifts he was delivering. He would refuse to admit just how much he cared about others and claim he would not get them gifts, but what he was doing clearly showed otherwise. He only wished that he didn't have to haul the stupid cart with him in this weather (he would have taken the gifts to his destination earlier, if he wasn't so sure they'd be open before they should be.)  
  
As he thought about the gifts, he smirked. He had gotten them many generic gifts, he admits, but he had done that to throw them off his scent. He had gotten them some gifts that were pretty special, and he had a... Surprise, to say the least, in store for Ollapa. The thought of the surprise made his smirk grow. See, he and his matesprit had a little... War, going on. Well, in all honesty, it was more like Alleph was being  attacked by Ollapa, but he still calls it a war. Ollapa seemed to be doing his best to fluster the seadweller, and they both knew he was succeeding. And for Alleph, today would be the day the finally got his revenge. And he could not wait.  
  
After some time, he had finally reached his destination. He knocked to signal he was coming in, before quickly heading into the hive to get out of the biting weather. The hive seemed empty, and it caused Alleph to roll his eyes. He quickly hid the cart, before speaking loudly,"You know, if I was someone who wanted you guys to die, you'd be making it very easy right now!"  
"Well shit Ally, the only person dumb 'nough to go out in this weather is ya!"Was the response he received, causing him to scowl,"You shouldn't talk to your future commander like that!"  
"I'll talk to my moirail like that all I want, Ally!"  
"Stop calling me Ally!"  
"Nah!"  
  
Alleph simply scoffed in response, grumbling about a 'ungrateful buffoon always insulting me' as he headed towards where he had heard her voice.  
  
He ended up in their little kitchen section, his eyebrow raising when he saw the disastrous state it was in."Well, seems like you two were busy. You could do better on the whole cleaning part though."  
"It's the most fun when it gets messy, Shrimp."  
"Uh huh. Also, never call me 'Shrimp' again."  
"No promises! So where's our gifts? Did ya get us anything other than, like, socks?"  
"You'll see."Anaiad pouted in response."I will see. Right now!"  
  
Anaiad abandoned what she was doing, Ollapa just sighing and continuing what she had started."I'd recommend following her. You know how she gets."  
"Yes, yes I know."Alleph scoffed, rolling his eyes, but also sporting a tiny grin. Ollapa chuckled,"Of course, of course. Apologies."They both glanced over when they heard crashing, both sighing in unison. Alleph went over to give Ollapa a quick hug, and then swiftly headed to Anaiad's location before 'She manages to destroy half the hive'.  
  
Anaiad had managed to find the cart... And break a table while she did so."Anaiad. I know for a fact that cart was not near a table."  
"Yeah."  
"... Then how in the world did you manage to break a table finding it?!"  
"Don't question it, Ally."  
"I'm questioning it!"  
"Well don't, Ally."  
"STOP CALLING ME ALLY."  
"Once ya stop respondin like that, maybe."Anaiad gave him her biggest shit-eating grin after he let out an exasperated groan."I hate you. So much."  
"No ya don't! Yer hate is aimed at Elated, Acrylic, an' Morson!"  
"... How did you manage to screw up the other two's names but not his?"  
"Ya complain bout him allllll the time. Kinda hard not tah know his!"  
  
Alleph scoffed in response, signaling an end to that particular part of the conversation,"Fine fine whatever. Anyhow, you better not have damaged any of the gifts."  
"You probably got us a bunch o' socks. Doubt I did."  
"... Do you have any faith in my gift giving skills?"  
"Nope!"  
  
Alleph let out a offended sound, scowling deeply."I am a great gift giver!"  
"You ain't."  
"Whatever! My plan will say otherwise."  
"What plan?"  
"... Did you seriously forget?"  
"Uhhh..."  
"Of course you did, you ninny."  
"I ain't a ninny!"  
"Sure. Whatever. It was the plan we created to start the counter attack against Ollapa!"  
"Oh, right. Ya mean yer revenge plot against Ollapa bein' a tease."  
"It is not!"  
"Uh sure. Whatever. Ya putting it into action? Thought ya were kiddin."  
"I never 'kid'. Keep him distracted, got it?"  
"Yeah yeah, Alleph. Got ya covered."She gave him a thumbs up,"Go get changed, nerd."  
  
Alleph grumbled in response, quickly grabbing the lone bag in the cart and dashing off to prepare for his 'plan'.  
  
While he changed into his outfit, which happened to basically be his entire plan, he began to think about the whole thing. Is this really what he has been reduced to? Is he seriously going through with such a idiotic plot? Will this even be worth it? Then he thought about all the times his matesprit had teased him and caused him to get extremely flustered. He decided that yes, this would be worth it and that yes, he was going through with this idiotic plot. He just hopes he manages to keep at least a tiny bit of his dignity after this. He was almost certain he wouldn't though.  
  
As he finished up changing, he peeked out to see if Anaiad had began her whole part of the plot, grinning deviously when he saw she had. He had simply asked her to make sure the two had began to open their presents without him, which he knew she'd do gladly. He was a bit surprised she managed to get Ollapa to agree, as he didn't like to open gifts without both of them and he could be incredibly stubborn when it comes to things like that. Alleph made sure he wasn't visible, while being able to easily observe and wait for his cue.  
  
As the twins finished unwrapping their gifts, which was 'a lot of lame shit as expected from grumpy fish man', Alleph had started to get impatient. How could they spend so long unwrapping gifts? They need to really learn how to go faster. This outfit was starting to get uncomfortable and he just wanted to get the whole thing over with already. Luckily for him, his time to shine was about to come.  
  
"Righto, Ollie! There is one more gift fer ya!"  
"Hm...?"  
"Yup! Ally ("Stop calling me that!"Alleph hissed quietly) told me to save it fer last! Somethin special he said."  
"Okay...?"  
"Come on out, Ally!"  
"I thought you said he left?"  
"I lied."  
  
Before Ollapa could voice his opinion on being lied to, Alleph stepped out. When Ollapa looked over to him, whatever he began to say died off as his face began to turn a lovely shade of flustered. If you asked our blue-blooded friend to create a list of things he thought he'd see his matesprit in, what he saw would not be anywhere on this list.  
  
"Like what you see, do you?"  
"I- Uh- Um-"Ollapa seemed unable to form a sentence, too flustered to think.  
"Ollapa, use your words."  
"Uh. Did not.... Expect this."  
"Yes, well, I never thought I'd stoop this low either. But here we are."  
  
Well, honestly, who'd expect someone with such a high opinion of himself, someone like Alleph Lampri, to wear a sexy Santa outfit?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I don't write a lot oops
> 
> Based on the art by PucaShell 
> 
>  


End file.
